


Lesson

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Protectiveness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel knows how to get under Airstream's skin, but luckily, he has Wheeljack to help him out in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

Airstream couldn't sleep. At the moment, he was sitting on the berth, leaning back against the headboard as he tried to force him to sleep. Nothing he did could make him fall into recharge. He was still jittery, still wide awake with worry.   
  
The seeker glanced down at his sleeping Bondmate, gently running his fingers over his sleeping face. He trusted Wheeljack. He would always trust and love him, but that didn't make the anxiety go away. Sentinel had dared to say that Airstream was too clingy and, sooner or later, Wheeljack would grow sick of it and leave him because he was so annoying.   
  
If people didn't know better, then they would have thought that Airstream had never wanted to kill someone so much in his life before. He wanted to punch him and he could have done it. He should have done it. The only reason why he didn't do it because it felt like five people had grabbed a hold of him and Sentinel had jumped out of the way. But no one knew what the fight had been about and neither of them said a word to anyone.   
  
Airstream didn't even tell Wheeljack about it. He only told the engineer that Sentinel had said something that wasn't any of his business and left it at that. The seeker was grateful his mate had never been a pushy mech when it came to those types of things. He just left them be. Besides, he didn't want to tell him about why he had been bothered in the first place.   
  
The seeker wasn't stupid. He knew that his clingy behavior could be irritating to the younger mech. Hell, he had even said it himself. But that only made Airstream worry. His separation anxiety never did do anything for him and just the very thought of Wheeljack leaving him was enough to send him into a panic. He probably wouldn't be able to handle it if the other left him.   
  
Wheeljack loved him. He didn't doubt that. But could that love fade if Airstream grew to be too overbearing? What if someone better came along, someone who wasn't so clingy and needy like he was? Would Wheeljack... abandon him?  
  
Airstream swallowed at the idea, shaking off the thought. No. No, Wheeljack would not leave him. The engineer Bonded with him because he loved him, because he said forever. Even though he knew that, that anxious feeling wouldn't leave him. It only grew worse the more he kept it to himself.  
  
"Airstream...?"  
  
The flier snapped out of his thoughts and looked down, seeing that his mate was awake and staring up at him. The engineer never wore his facial mask when he was sleeping, which meant the sight that greeted Airstream was a pleasant one of Wheeljack's concerned expression. To see that he cared made his anxieties settle a little, but not that much. Still, it was better than nothing.   
  
"Sorry," he whispered softly, taking his servo away from his cheek. "Did I wake you?"  
  
The engineer shook his helm and sat up, rubbing his optics. "What's wrong? You seem tense…" Then he frowned, remembering what had happened that day. "Was it about what Sentinel said?"  
  
Airstream remained silent and looked down at his frame. He didn't want to admit that what his mate had guessed was true. In a way, he was questioning his mate's love for him. It was like he didn't trust him and he did. There was just always that worry, always that fear, that when Wheeljack walked away from him, he may never come back.   
  
When the flier didn't answer, Wheeljack huffed. "All right," he said, folding his arms across his chassis. "You're going to tell me _exactly_  what happened today between you two. And don't lie to me - I wanna know."  
  
The white mech bit his bottom lip. Primus, he couldn't tell him what had really happened. It made him look like a sparkling! Over something that moron said... He should have handled it more maturely. Instead, he almost got ready to maul the little bastard into bits. "Look... Wheeljack, I don't want to talk about it," he said, not looking his mate in the optics. He was embarrassed, ashamed of himself. It was like couldn't trust his mate to remain by his side forever. "Just go back to sleep. Really, it's nothing."  
  
"If it was nothing, you'd be asleep too. Come on, Airstream - you can tell me anything. You know that." But when Airstream refused to meet his gaze, his expression hardened and his arms fell from his chassis. "What?" he snapped. "You don't trust me or something?"  
  
That caught the flier's attention. Immediately, he snapped his helm up, a hard and bitter expression painted across his face. "I  _do_ trust you!" he all but shouted. "I trust you! I do! I-I just...! I can't...! Primus, you have no idea how hard it can be sometimes!"  
  
Wheeljack's optics widened. It wasn't like Airstream never snapped or yelled at him, but he certainly wasn't expecting this. Now he knew that whatever Sentinel had said had something to do with trusting him. He huffed, shaking his helm before reaching up to rest a servo on his cheek. Airstream blinked and looked down at his mate. "W-Wheeljack?"  
  
"What. Is. Wrong?" Wheeljack would not allow the seeker to bottle this inside of him. He could see that it was truly bothering the mech and damn it, he was going to find out what it was, one way or another. "I am your Bondmate, Airstream. You need to tell me. I want to help you. Please."  
  
Airstream bit his bottom lip. He didn't enjoy lying to his mate, especially when the mech truly wanted to help him. But what had happened was just so… shameful. He didn't want to seem like a brat, though that was how he probably looked at the moment.   
  
He gave up though and rested his helm on Wheeljack's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "I… I'll tell you what happened."  
  
Wheeljack relaxed a little, wrapping his arms around him and stroking over his helm. "Well, come on – tell me what happened."  
  
"Sentinel… He was just being Sentinel," he grumbled, recalling the recent bitter memory. "He was being an aft and running his big mouth off of, as if he knew everything… We got into an argument and you know how he is… He gets personal."  
  
Wheeljack couldn't help but to laugh once. Sometimes, he wished the Magnus saw more of that Autobot's arrogance and overall stupidity. It didn't matter if he had the appropriate combat skills. He was still a jerk.   
  
"He… He said something about you," Airstream said, servos clenching into fists. Shame came over him again as he thought about how the comment had bothered him so much when he should have just have dismissed it. He loved and trusted Wheeljack with all his spark. He knew to never doubt him, but what Sentinel said just made his anxiety levels spike to new heights.  
  
Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. "What did he say?"  
  
"Wheeljack, I'm sorry that I let it bother me, but… He said that I was clingy and annoying you and because I did it so much… You would grow tired of me and leave me because I was so damn unbearable." He pulled away from his mate, the shame of doubting him becoming too much for him. "I… I know you love me, but… That's something I do worry about myself… I-I trust you, I do… But just the thought… I can't  _stomach_  it, Wheeljack…. I'm sorry."  
  
The engineer just stared at his lover for a few moments, mouth slightly agape as he allowed what he had said to sink in. Sentinel had said  _that_  to Airstream? Primus, he simply couldn't believe it. Just how petty was that mech anyway? Everyone knew Airstream had Separation Anxiety – it wasn't like it wasn't obvious. How dare he say something that could easily shake the flier.  
  
Wheeljack could care less that Airstream had allowed it to get to him. His mate didn't need to apologize for something like that. The engineer already knew that things like that would get to the seeker, no matter how much Airstream did love and trust him. It was simply part of the anxiety and Wheeljack would never blame him for that.   
  
He shook his helm. "You should have punched the bastard."  
  
Airstream looked over at his mate, surprised; it was rare for the shorter mech to insult other people. "Wh-Wheeljack?"  
  
The engineer lied down on the berth, beckoning Airstream to join him. The seeker hesitated at first, but when the other took a gentle hold of his arm, he complied. Slowly, he lied down on the berth, optics widening when his Bondmate straddled his waist. "Wheeljack, what–"  
  
"I love you," he said softly, kissing his cheek. "I would never leave you. Yeah, you can be a royal pain in the aft, but that will never make me want to leave you. But I'm not mad at you for letting that anxiety get to you. That would be petty on my part…"  
  
He planted another kiss on his cheek. "The only one I'm angry at is Sentinel. He had no right to say that… Ignore him Airstream. He's not worth him. And trust me – he'll get what's coming to him one day."  
  
Airstream cracked a small smile. "Yeah… I'm sure he will." He reached up and pulled the engineer down to kiss him, except on the lips this time.   
  
Wheeljack immediately responded, opening his mouth and allowing Airstream's glossa to plunge inside his oral cavity. He let out a soft moan when he felt his lover's servos descend down his frame, making him pull back and chuckle. "Come on… I'll make those stupid anxieties go away. How's the sound?"  
  
Airstream only smirked and pressed their lips back together again. 

* * *

It was crowded in the cafeteria that morning. Well, it was an all training day, so everyone was getting their fill on energon since probably no one would be back until the late evening of that day. Still, it was rare to see any members from the scientist department walk in.   
  
So when Wheeljack walked into the room, quite a few helms turned in his direction. But no one dared to approach the normally happy and friendly engineer. He looked absolutely angry, an emotion that wasn't seen too often from him. Hell, probably not many knew he could actually be like that.   
  
Wheeljack scanned the room, ignoring the stares he got from other bots in the room. He didn't care about them right now. He was only looking for one mech in particular… And he finally spotted him in the back talking to someone.  
  
The normally friendly engineer marched right up to the mech that was his height. He roughly grabbed the mech by the shoulder and yanked him back, making the mech cry out in shock. "Hey! What the hell?!"  
  
Wheeljack shoved the big-chinned bot against the wall. "Shut up – you don't get to talk," he growled. All optics were on them now, but Wheeljack really didn't care. Maybe it would be a lesson for all of them to not interfere with his relationships with anyone.   
  
"Wheeljack, what–"  
  
"I said  _shut up_ ," he snarled, pushing him again. "Primus, who the hell do you think you are? Saying that to Airstream… You're pathetic."  
  
"How did you–"  
  
"He told me. Primus, I'm his  _Bondmate_ , Sentinel. I'm going to find out things one way or another if it involves him." He let him go and when Sentinel opened his mouth, as if to protest, he rumbled out, "And I don't care about who started the argument or what else was said. The point is, you dropped to the level of poking at all his insecurities, ones that you had no right to expose."  
  
"But he–"  
  
"Primus, just be quiet, you fucking brat!" The whole room was silent by this point, staring at the older mech in shock. Not many people had heard him curse before and those that did were his close friends or Airstream. "I don't care what he said or that in your insignificant processor, you won the fight because you got him to crack first! He didn't say anything dirty or ruthless like that to you! He didn't bring up Elita when he could have!"  
  
Sentinel's servos balled into fists at the mention of his fallen friend. But he remained silent as the older mech berated him for what he did, though he wasn't the one who caused the argument in the first place. Airstream did and it wasn't like he said anything that wasn't true. How was he supposed to know it was so "personal?"  
  
Wheeljack scoffed at the mech, poking him in the chest. "You ever mess with him like that again, I swear I will plant every bomb I've ever made into your quarters… And hopefully you're smart enough to figure out the rest." Then he turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone to remain in stunned silence.   
  
The engineer really didn't care though. He did this for Airstream. Because of that stupid fight, the seeker wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the blue mech as a means of precaution. But no one had said that Wheeljack couldn't get involved. Maybe it was because they thought he wouldn't.   
  
Well, they were wrong. Airstream was his Bondmate and he loved him. He would also do whatever he could to protect him, even if it was from just a stupid aft like Sentinel. He was pretty certain he had gotten the message across to not just Sentinel, but everyone. And if people still didn't get it, fine.  
  
He would just have to teach them a lesson, wouldn't he?


End file.
